Context-adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) is a lossless entropy coding method utilized in a variety of video standards, including the high efficiency video coding (HEVC) standard promulgated by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and the International Telecommunication Union (ITU); the H.264 or Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard; the VP9 standard; the Audio Video Standard (AVS) standards; or other video compression and encoding/decoding methods. CABAC uses probability models based on local context, such as regions within the same or adjacent video frames, to achieve compression ratios beyond those of non-context adaptive algorithms.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.